


No Power for Light

by clari_clyde



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-13
Updated: 2003-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clari_clyde/pseuds/clari_clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex, alone in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Power for Light

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Hourglass, Visitor.
> 
> Written for the [Wednesday 100](http://www.livejournal.com/community/wednesday100/): [In the Dark of the Night](http://www.livejournal.com/community/wednesday100/).
> 
> Also archived at <http://pinktisane.com/fanfic/no-power-for-light/>

It’s a new moon night but that doesn’t matter — the room doesn’t have any windows. Only a pair of floodlights and a few lamps light up the room. The electricity is dead, nothing flows to power the lights. Not that Lex needs any light — he is already sitting in the car wreckage, already contemplating shutting off the lights, before the power is cut off.

The musky river water seems to fill the air more and Lex floats in the scent, remembering the way, one certain afternoon, he floated in the dark currents until a light began to shine inside him. 


End file.
